This invention relates to a portable electronic musical instrument, and more particularly a portable electronic musical instrument provided with a separable controlling panel and a keyboard.
Various types of electronic musical instruments have been developed which can be classified into the following two types, one being a relatively large size electronic musical instrument of an installed type incorporated with large-scale tone production structures capable of producing variety tones, and the other being a portable type which can be readily handled, transported by hand to any place and easily performed at any time.
Recently there has been a demand for a portable electronic instrument which has the same performance as the large size electronic musical instrument. A typical example is a musical synthesizer. The synthesizer is defined as an electronic musical instrument in which various parameters necessary to form a musical tone can be set as desired by a performer. In the electronic musical instruments of this type which have been developed, if one tries to increase the number of keyboards so as to produce as many tones as possible and to provide a mechanism permitting the setting of as many parameters as possible for the purpose of producing desired tone colors, the portability of the electronic musical instrument has been degraded which makes it difficult to transport. In other words, according to the prior art, a usual electronic musical instrument having high performance and various functions lacks of portability whereas a portable type electronic musical instrument is insufficient in its performance and function.